Portrait of Tenderness
by Lolligaggin
Summary: AU. [KakaSaku] She confessed her love and adoration, and he told her how he felt. But then again, not everything is all fairytales


Disclaimer: I own not of Naruto.

A/N: I am in an odd mood. Bare with me, this song is getting to me and has no melody. And I just want to make it clear on my standpoint of Sakura/Kakashi.

I hope I dare not disappoint.

_The princess always gets her prince. Perfect should always have her company, no? _

So let's say she's twenty four, the eyes of an angel and the complexion that matches that of silk. She smiles with a true, unfabricated happiness that always sinks itself into the souls of its seeker. Of course, she always has had that affect. Even as a small little infant, there was always the silent potential she held that would one day cast itself.

Somehow, the hue of her cheeks matched the tint of her locks. When she giggled of course, I could not help but smile under the mask of mine. Not even that could stop the fact.

The way she leans against the rails, her head gently resting atop the cold poles, her fingers lace together as she sighs. Truly, I'd have to admit that she's grown into an attractive young woman. The eyes that were once focused on the waves of the ocean shift in my direction as she asks, "Why?"

She must be mistaken, I say. Of course this couldn't be true. It could be a bump in the head one morning, or a headache, even an illusion of some sort. What she truly wanted was a Prince, or a young ninja who had striking good looks. This couldn't be true, not I. I could not have been her chosen one. I was too tormented by fallen memories to ever complete the person that Sakura was.

A tear trails slowly down her cheek; I could feel the pang of guilt muster in the pit of my chest. I don't understand what made her shift her focus from someone like Sasuke into a sensei like I. I never had any intentions to have it that way. Even when she was but a pre-teen I had the feeling that Sasuke would come through his ways and realize her love for him. But that has yet to congregate itself, and so I stand here next to the now mature Sakura and wonder why I even decided to show up in the first place.

"Why?" She asks again, turning to stare into my complexion. I take a step forward, fingers fiddling through uncombed hair. I turn to the side, to take a fair look towards the waves that bounced and fought through the winds. The echoes of ocean water blaring into my ears, fogging my train of thought. I try to smile, to bring any sort of comfort I could, bringing a hand to clasp against her shoulder I tell her that I'm the wrong choice. She has all the choices of the world, any and all. Many potential bachelors who would do anything to have her,

"But that's not what I want," She shakes her head softly, her tears falling away from her face. The sun glistens against her skin, lighting up the nature of her sadness. I try not to feel so at fault, because of course this was not the destiny that I had chosen. It was hers. "Kakashi-sensei, is it because I'm too young?" She asks, lifting her head to perceive of much intense glare.

I explain that it has nothing to do with that. Mutual attraction was the problem, I could not destroy the image of her twelve year old self, and neither would I try. Dubious to my statement she lowers her voice into a whisper, "I don't understand, I'm used to things ending the way they do in fairy tales, princesses always getting their princes, knights in shining armor always saving the damsel in distress…" She trailed off, and I attempted to assume a position in her standing. "I love you,"

Of course, this wasn't a fairy tale, nothing of the written literature that she could be accustomed to. Love was not something to be expected of, nor predicted. I rub the edge of my chin, hoping that she would comprehend what I'm trying to say. I did not want to hurt her; I was not that knight she was in search of. I had no armor nor do I own a horse of any sort. I have but noble viewpoints of life in any sort and I having me around would never bring any comfort to her. I tell her that she was mistaken once more. What I could offer to her consisted of guidance of a sensei, I do not know whether I'm decent at that job if anything, but it was something that I was willing to give.

The bottom of her lips quiver as she quickly covers her face into crossed arms, holding herself against the railings. Harsh sobs follow as I shudder from the sudden shock. Through one eye, I could see the distress of heartache flow out of her, but I tell myself it isn't true. Sooner or later she will realize that I wasn't the right one for her. Slipping my hand away from her shoulder I reach for her head, giving it a few taps; the way I did when she was only a child. The sound of sniffles and weeps continue to unveil itself. I only smile weakly, knowing that in time she will understand.

And this hasn't changed the way I've thought of her. She's still very attractive, and she's still has the potential to be a great ninja.

But I've found the person who is precise to my standings, and in that description that Sakura meant…the Knight in shining armor. I guess I'd have to agree with her on that part, on the savior concept. Iruka did pull that off, even if I'm a little too stubborn to admit it at times.

Sometimes, things aren't really what they seem, and perfect isn't really perfect, but just an ideal desire that doesn't really exist.


End file.
